


To Hold Her

by PoppyCartinelli



Series: SuperCorp Minis [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, I don't know, I really just needed someone to hold Lena, but I do, lena's lipstick appreciation tag, there's really no other reason for this, why do I headcanon lena's assistant as a little shit?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-06 06:56:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8739247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoppyCartinelli/pseuds/PoppyCartinelli
Summary: Supergirl saves lives, Kara saves hearts. Lena needs both.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my Tumblr: PoppysSuperGirl

Lena’s heartbeat was racing. She was terrified. Another try on her life and then a flight up to her office with a Super she didn’t even trust.

Supergirl couldn’t blame her, not for her nearly throwing herself from Kara’s arms. Not for wrapping her arms around herself. Not for turning away.

But it broke Kara none the less. Lena tried so hard. To repress everything, her emotions, her reactions… Kara understood it and didn’t at the same time.

She remembered Lena freely offering her touches to Kara Danvers (after a time), how Lena seemed to relax in her arms. How her pulse felt on Kara’s skin.

She was moving before she could think, before she could stop herself. Supergirl wrapped her arms around Lena, turning her so Lena’s arms were pressed into her abdomen.

Lena tensed immediately and pulled against Kara’s hold. Kara held her a little tighter.

“Please, Lena, please. I can hear your heartbeat, you’re terrified. Please, just let me hold you.” Kara whispered into Lena’s hair.

She shouldn’t hold people against their will but Lena was breaking inside. Supergirl swore to protect her body, but Kara was Lena’s friend and she couldn’t be here, in Lena’s office in the middle of the night, as Kara Danvers.

So Supergirl was the only option. Kara couldn’t watch Lena go through this alone.

“Ka-Kara.” Lena’s voice was half an octave lower than usual, tinged with unshed tears. It wasn’t a question, it was a declaration.

To Kara, it sounded a whole hell of a lot like hope.

She stiffened. Kara tried to pull away, tried to distance herself, but she couldn’t. She just couldn’t pull away from Lena, not now.

“Lena, I-I.” Kara clenched her jaw. She’d just joined all the people who’d ever lied to Lena. But she couldn’t keep it up here, in the dimly lit office with Lena’s heartbeat still racing against her skin.

Lena’s arms shifted and slipped down to wrap back up to grip the back of Kara’s shoulders. She pressed herself against Kara and a choked noise preluded the sobs that Kara knew were coming.

When was the last time Lena Luthor had cried?

Kara tightened her hold again and rocked gently back and forth. For some reason an old lullaby from her mother came to mind and Kara began to hum.

Lena cried for quite some time and no time at all before she was pulling back from Kara to wipe at her eyes. She smiled a little half-smile and moved her hands to Kara’s elbows.

“So,” Lena cleared her throat and Kara smiled, a little worried, “You source yourself.”

It was an absurd comment and Kara couldn’t help the laugh that bubbled out of her. Her right hand came to cover her lips because Lena Luthor knew who Supergirl was and this situation shouldn’t be this funny, but it was.

Lena smiled, really smiled this time, and she was accepting Kara. Accepting this odd mixture of Kara Danvers and Supergirl that was Kara Zor-El. Kara couldn’t help it, she wanted to kiss Lena.

But this she would ask permission for, “Lena, can I kiss you?” Lena’d hinted that she would be interested in a date, but there were too many ‘what if’s for Kara to say yes.

What if Lena found out? What if Lena didn’t actually like her, Kara Danvers, and was just putting on a show? What if Lena couldn’t understand the need for secrecy? What if Lena really did hate all Supers?

Lena’s fingers slid up Kara’s arms, leaving goosebumps in their wake, a reaction Kara didn’t even think she could have. Kara’s hand fell from her lips and Lena leaned forward. Kara bent down and they met half way.

There wasn’t a spark, but when Lena closed her eyes and leaned bodily into Kara, it felt like coming home.

Kara slipped her arms back around Lena and squeezed lightly. There was no teeth, no tongue, in this kiss, just the hint of a promise.

Neither wanted to let go, to lean away from this.

Not until a knock came at Lena’s door and Jess walked in.

Walked in to see a Super pulling back from a Luthor with lipstick smeared across her lips. Jess was surprised that Supergirl blushed like a human.

Supergirl turned brought a hand to her lips to try and wipe off some of Lena’s lipstick. Lena turned toward Jess and rubbed her hands down her skirt.

“I just wanted to check on you Ms. Luthor, but I see you’re in good hands.” And maybe Jess would get fired or murdered exceptionally quietly and her body would never be found, but she couldn’t help making the comment anyway.

Because Lena Luthor could blush too.

Lena nodded, “Thank you, Jess.” It sounded pretty strained, even to Lena, so Jess turned without another word and they were alone together, again.

Lena took a breath and Kara turned back around, “So.” Kara blushed harder.

“Is this,” Lena motioned to Kara’s cape and suit, “why you turned down my advances before?”

Kara nodded and shuffled. “I wasn’t sure if you’d be okay with a part-time Super.”

Lena nodded at her words and took a step forward. Kara could see the questions in her eyes, but when Lena opened her mouth, she just shut it again. With a shake of her head, Lena smiled that half-smile Kara was beginning to love.

“Would you like to go out sometime? With me?”

Kara beamed and stepped back over to place another kiss on Lena’s lips. She’d probably never get the lipstick off of herself, “I’d love to.”


End file.
